Miscellaneous Tsubasa Drabbles
by dawnduskdancer
Summary: My collection of Tsubasa drabbles.  Mangaverse.  Various characters, pairings and ratings. Drabble four: some pointless TouyaYukito fluff
1. To Be King

Drabble 1: To Be King

World: Clow Country

Characters/pairings: Touya, mentions of Yukito, Sakura and Clow

Rating: PG-13-ish (some bad language)

Notes: Originally written for 31days community on livejournal for theme June 5, 2007

-------

Of course Touya never told anyone how terrified he was at the prospect of his coronation. Who was there to tell? Not any of the servants or advisers, not the army of bureaucrats that had trouped across his vision since the king's death. Not Sakura – she was still grieving for her father and needed Touya to be strong. Ordinarily he might have confided in Yukito, but the latter was busy preparing for his own ordination as High Priest and Touya didn't want to bother him, so he worried alone.

Why should this tiny little desert kingdom accept a seventeen-year-old boy as its ruler? They had loved his father – wouldn't Touya be a poor replacement? Clow had loved and cared for his people, and Touya…

_My people? Oh shit…_

Who was he to rule, anyway? He'd tried asking Yukito that question once, and Yuki, bless him, had just given him an odd look before replying, "You're Touya, of course." As if that answered everything!

The night before the coronation he briefly considered running away, but immediately dismissed the idea as absurd. He couldn't abandon his people—

_Wait a minute. Did I just think of them as "my people"? Did I actually think that?_

_Oh shit…_

The part of his mind that had recently started to sound awfully like Yukito said: _No, you've been thinking that all along._

And he could almost _hear _Sakura saying, with all the world-weariness of her ten years, "Onii-chan is _such _ an idiot."

_Of course. It's not like I'll be alone._

"Well, Father," he muttered, "I'll do my best." He thought for a moment, then added, "We all will."


	2. A Study in Contrasts

Drabble 2: A Study in Contrasts

World: Hanshin

Characters/pairings: Arashi-centric, Sorata/Arashi

Rating: PG

Notes: I know the title is lame. I'm not good at titles. Anyway, this was originally written for livejournal 31days theme 31 August 2007.

-------

Arashi's first encounter with Arisugawa Sorata was on their first day at high school. He had walked up to her in the middle of the cafeteria and told her without a shred of embarrassment that she was the most gorgeous person he had ever laid eyes on, and she had punched him.

She certainly hadn't expected him to be waiting for her when she got out of detention that afternoon. When he offered to walk her home she almost set her kudan on him.

When she just walked away without speaking, he didn't follow her.

She was almost disappointed.

For a week, she saw nothing more of him. Then there was that morning when she found him waiting outside the shrine as she left for school. She was so stunned that she couldn't even react as he bowed deeply and apologised for his previous behaviour. She was so stunned that she ended up walking to school with him.

He jokes that she was doomed from that moment.

Arashi doesn't know when she fell in love with Sorata, but she supposes it was one of those mornings when they met on the way to school and walked together, talking (arguing) about everything from the Constitutions of Hanshin to the national baseball final.

(Besides Arashi, Sorata's two great loves are history and baseball. And food.)

Anyway, history will record that the first time he asked her out, she slapped him. The second time, she politely declined. There wasn't a third time – or rather, there was, but that time _she_ asked _him_ out.

There are quite a few people who don't understand how their relationship could possibly work. She's quiet and introverted, whilst he's anything but. It's true that, early on, there were quite a few more scenes like one in the cafeteria, but by now he's learned not to embarrass her (much) and she's learned to tolerate it when he does (mostly).

Contrary to popular belief, Arashi has a sense of humour.

But then, would she really have married Sorata if she didn't?


	3. Failed all at once

Drabble 3: Failed All At Once

World: Infinity

Characters/pairings: Kurogane, Sakura, mentioned Sakura/Syaoran

Rating: PG

Notes: Originally written for livejournal 31days theme 7 September 2007.

**Spoiler warning for Tokyo and Infinity arcs.**

-------

You guess it's not surprising that she's grown. After all, it's something that tends to happen to kids her age – not that she's really a kid anymore.

It's not just that she's taller. You'd have expected her to get taller, given how long you've been travelling together (a year and a half now?) but there's something else as well. You can see it in her grim expression, in the way she walks with that slight limp. You can see it in the pain that crosses her face as she surveys her companions: a stranger with the face of her beloved, a one-eyed vampire, Mokona, no longer carefree – and you.

It's not that she's stronger, either. She was strong from the start, and that hasn't changed. But you've seen her become more and more withdrawn since you left that awful Tokyo world. You've seen her try to freeze her heart, as if that'll stop the pain. She tried to become cold, uncaring, selfish. She doesn't have that sort of coldness in her, but she kept trying anyway – and then failed all at once and threw herself in front of a crowd of desperate people in a destroyed world and let them pelt her with stones, all for the sake of the strange boy who looks like her Syaoran.

So now, as everything falls apart, she's trying to carry all her companions' burdens by herself. If she goes on like this much longer, she'll break. You can see that. She's strong, but not strong enough. Does she know?

You suspect she does, but you know she'll keep trying anyway. You want to help her, but she won't let you. You wonder what she's planning, what's the purpose of this chess game you're all playing in this strange heartless city.

What will she do come checkmate?


	4. Hearsay

Drabble 4: Hearsay

World: Clow Country

Characters/pairings: Touya/Yukito

Rating: PG

Warnings: pointless fluff

---

"You know," Touya muses, "I hear there are some places where priests have to take vows of celibacy and chastity before they can be ordained."

Yuki just laughs and kisses him.

…_Yes, I'm really glad that's not the case here…_

_--- _

A/N: This couple needs more love!


End file.
